More Than This
by YellowDaphne
Summary: Rory and Tristan are good friends. Will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: More Than This

****

Part: 1/?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls/Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

****

Rating: I don't know, I'll guess PG-13.

****

Category: R/T (friendship)

****

Backstory: Everything in season 1 happened (Dean and Rory reconciled). Tristan and Rory became friends at the beginning of junior year (season 2). Rory wanted to apologize Tristan for the 'I hate him'-comment, but he kept brushing her off. Eventually after probably a confrontation of some sorts they had it all out and they have been friends ever since. Some stuff of season 2 might still be there (Lorelai and Max have broken up). Jess did come to Stars Hollow.

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for my (potentially upcoming) mistakes. English is not my first language. This originally started out as a friendship fic, but I have some other ideas, so it really can go both ways. I'd like to do a poll (always a good way to get feedback ;-) lol) Because I don't know if it really has a 'just friends' vibe or if the readers are left wanting more. But, doing a friendship fic doesn't seem so cliché. So if you leave a review, please tell me what you think…

Also (Rory's) thoughts are in Italics, the story is mainly her POV.

Chapter 1: 

****

Day: Wednesday **Location: **Chilton hallway

Rory sighed as she stared into her locker. _What books do I need again?_

She frowned and rested her head on the cool framing of her locker. Her head was all fuzzy inside, not the ideal condition to be in, to do schoolwork. She knew what the cause was. _Oh boy, do I!_

She had not had her coffee yet today and that had happened for different reasons altogether. But the not-getting-the-coffee was what causing her not to function. She just had to last one more class before lunch. History. She vaguely remembered they we're going to watch a video. _Okay, manageable. You can do this, Gilmore!_

Rory softly closed her locker. She put herself together for a bit, before she started rounding the corner. Strolling down the halls she suddenly stopped in her tracks. _My history books! I still forgot them!_

"I'm so stupid", she yelled to herself. A freckled boy whom she knew was a freshman was gawking at her. _Oh whatever, you geek!_

Rory sighed as the familiar sight of her locker once again greeted her. _Okay books, where are you??_

She was so busy looking that she hadn't heard Tristan coming up to her, until he himself was also rummaging through his own locker, which was placed right next to hers. _Isn't he avoiding me?_

She didn't know what to do and hid her face behind her locker door. _Maybe if I'll be quiet, he'll go away._

"Hey Gilmore", he said. _Huh?_

She grabbed her book and closed her locker slowly. Curious, she turned to him. "Hey??"

"-Hey" He greeted her again.

"Oh, you look pale. Are you alright, Mare?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright", she frowned.

"Good, cause Duncan has been out with that bug for over a week", he told her.

"Thank you for the info, but I can't say that I've missed him, no", Rory in return informed him.

"No, I'm sure Jess provides you with plenty of wannabe-rebel antics and entertainment", he joked.

__

Is he joking? He is! I've never known him to have any problems with Jess, or vice versa for that matter.

"Okay-, what's going on?!" Rory put her foot down. Literally.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" He gave her a funny look.

"You're acting that way again. All "not-knowing" and being the "better man"." She air-quoted for him.

"That passive-aggressive routine that you know drives me crazy and what got me to be friends with you in the first place." She sighed and continued, "-some stupid guy form of playing hard to get…"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Oh, that", he said sarcastically.

Rory hit him on the arm.

"Ow, Rory!" He yelped. "I have no idea what idea what you're talking about", Tristan said innocently.

"Oh, you sooo do", she said accusingly.

He raised is eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Tristan! The fight!" She puffed exhausted, "we had this huge fight yesterday!"   
"Uhm, I don't think so. I'd rather say that we're fighting now. And finally getting physical at that." He rubbed his arm, "I knew you had it in ya, Ror".

Rory glared at him "Oh, after the boy finally learned my name, he now suffers from selective memory. Did you fall on your head on the way to school this morning?" 

He smirked at her. _She's so feisty!_

"Okaaay", he gave up. "I remember, but I figured it didn't mean anything. We fight like that all the time, right?" He said pointedly and moved his hands in the space between them. 

"Wasn't that like 'Rory versus Tristan; round 247'?"

Rory bit her lip, "oh, so you're not mad at me?"

"Nooo", he wrapped his arm around her and smiled at her.   
"Of course I'm not mad, Mary". He then started frowning and quickly released her, "are you?".

"Me? Mad? No." 

Tristan sighed with relief, but she continued.

"But, your "you're such a neurotic freak"- comment, got me to think it was a good idea to skip coffee this morning!" Rory said exasperated.

"Aww, you poor thing", he smiled. "I like you just the way you are, Ror", he said and patted her on the head.

They fell in step together.

"What did we fight about, by the way?" He asked.

"I don't know, something about nail polish. The 'classy versus trashy'- debate, I think", Rory said offhandedly before continuing. 

"I don't believe this I spent all day worrying about this and about you, and you didn't even give it a second thought!" She sighed in amazement and frowned to herself.

"Well maybe instead of reading your so-called 'classic literature', you should try reading "Men are from Mars, women are from Venus" again", he suggested with a light tone.

"Bye, Tristan!" Rory said and pushed him in the general direction of his next class.

"Byyeeee!", he said and hurried away. "See you at lunch!", he yelled over the crowd, before disappearing.

"Yeah", she whispered.

He is so confusing.

He used all of his names for me in a span of (the past) five minutes. 'Mare' or 'Mary' for when he's being concerned. 'Gilmore' for when he's acting friendish. 'Rory' for when he's tired with me. And 'Ror' for when he's either teasing or sometimes for when he's being affectionate.

Rory sighed for the umpteenth time that day and headed for her class.

AN2: I know I'm being inconsistent with those quote and comma –thingies. Does anybody know a site where all is explained (in an easy manner)?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: More Than This

****

Part: 2/?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls/Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

****

Rating: I don't know, I'll guess PG-13.

****

Category: R/T (friendship)

****

Backstory: Everything in season 1 happened (Dean and Rory reconciled). Tristan and Rory became friends at the beginning of junior year (season 2). Rory wanted to apologise Tristan for the 'I hate him'-comment, but he kept brushing her off. Eventually after probably a confrontation of some sorts they had it all out and they have been friends ever since. Some stuff of season 2 might still be there (Lorelai and Max have broken up). Jess did come to Stars Hollow.

****

Author's Notes: The poll is not really necessary anymore. I've figured out a way to apply everything that happens to both endings. I'm still not sure, so I've decided to write and post 2 different endings. One that ends with friendship and a romantic trory ending. There'll be about 5-7 chapters. Chapter 3, I'll probably post monday, because I can only use the computer when I'm alone ("Eek!" "WTH is fanfiction?" "You're a freak" Get it?).

Chapter 2

Later at Lunch Tristan and Rory sat down on a far-off bench in Chilton's schoolyard. Rory with an already half-empty cup clutched in her hands.

"So", he asked. "Did anything exciting happen yesterday in good old' Hollow?" Since becoming Rory's friend he had grown fond of that quirky town. Something happened there everyday.

"Well besides my mom and Luke's usual quarrelling, bantering and sparring, nothing much." She softly smiled, "But, that's good, you know? To know there are some people out there who fight even more and worse than we do". She laughed.

"Yeah, but they "like" each other", Tristan felt like adding and smiled uncomfortably. "And we have long established that we…" He didn't continue.

Rory looked at him as she herself struggled with her next words, "-don't even **like** each other and more or less just use our time together to practice our debate skills". She finally offered.

"Yeah, sure", Tristan silently agreed.

Rory looked around her for a couple of seconds. "But, **this** weekend…woah! We have our annual post-Easter chocolate and candy fair, So… So that should be fun!" She said in an extra uplifting way.

"Yeah…yay for Stars Hollow", he said a bit cynical.

"Oh, come on, it's really fun! All the retailers sell their leftover Easter candy and goodies there half-prize. And all the town's residents, plus those pesky, avid collectors, bring all their decorations - self-made and bought - to the town's square for a trade-off!" She smiled. "Last year I traded this Wal-Mart bought bunny-on-a-stick-thingy for this beautifully painted egg from Morocco!" She replayed for him. "Aaand at the end of the day we have an after-dark egghunt! Because, Taylor decided that one egghunt per year, just wouldn't suffice." She said and looked over at him.

"So?" she turned to him.

"So what?" He stared lazily at his feet that were kicking gravel around the muddy ground.

"So, what do you think?"

"It sounds kind of fun, yeah," He admitted, "but, geez, Ror. Your town is like the town equivalent of a 'party school'."

"I knooow", she grinned. "That's why I plan on going to Harvard next year to start the über serious portion of my life."

He grinned back.

"-So that means until then, I'm going to have fun." She proudly announced. _Who's a neurotic freak now, huh? Buddy._

"Okay, now for me, you see, college is where the fun finally begins", he said sadly. Rory noticed.

"Right! So, have a break in your gloominess and come!"

"Hmm, what?' He asked dumbfounded.

"To the festival, doofus. It will be fun!" She said brightly.

"I don't know", he replied sceptically.

"Oh, come on. There will be chocolate. You like chocolate, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, maybe as an aphrodisiac", he winked.

Rory rolled her eyes. She had got so used to "those" comments of his.

"Oh and hey! You can be **my **partner with the egghunt. We can combine my excellent research expertise with your ruthlessness, which, ahem, might even rival my mothers…"

He frowned, "what about Dean? Isn't this what you exactly would call a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of activity?"

"No", she said. "He chose to pair up with my mother this year. He called me a softie!" She pouted. "And of course my mom jumped at the chance to partner with, in her words, "the guy whose shoes they used to model the 'boots of seven leagues' after''."

"Okay, so what about Jess? He's not exactly what I would call ruthless, but he's certainly sly enough for the job." Tristan suggested.

"Jess!? Oh, please. No, he hated Easter. He said he doesn't like the color yellow. Must remind him too much of sunlight, and energy and happiness." She said in a mocking singsong voice. "He's spending the day in the diner with Luke, sulking and actually working".

"Jeez", Tristan snorted. "Those two would make excellent vampires".

"Right", Rory laughed. "So, you'll come then?"

"I don't know. When is it?" Tristan inquired.

"Saturday. I just told you." Rory looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know. I have this… thing with Duncan and Bowman-"

"Humph", she hissed. "I'm sure those bozo's can manage one weekend without their leader."

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought you were going to make an effort to be nice, they are", Tristan commented.

"Well, you also said that you were going to try and make an effort with Dean. And I know that's the **real** reason you are not agreeing to this. But, Dean knows that we're friends, Tristan", Rory stated tiredly and a bit angry.

Tristan closed his eyes. "You know, Rory. I know you're of the oblivious kind and while sometimes that makes you cute and naïve and endearing, it is, in fact, not all that becoming to you."

Rory looked away, kind of hurt.

"I mean, you're a smart girl. You should realise that no guy would happily accept his girlfriend's former enemy as her 'new best friend'." Tristan said hurriedly. "You know, especially one that isn't like, gay", he added. "And I understand that… I wouldn't trust me either." Tristan concluded.

"But, Tristan. He doesn't have any reason not to… trust you, right?" 

This time Tristan looked away. "…No", he turned to her then. "There's no reason why he shouldn't trust me"

"Right!", Rory exclaimed. "So, whatever problems Dean may still have with you, he just has to going to get over them, okay?" She smiled shyly and Tristan nodded.

"And hey! I **am** always nice! You're the mean one if you're going to abandon me. Lane is stuck helping her mother cook all the eggs for the egghunt. So, with my luck I'll get paired off with Kirk, who is like the ultimate loser that everybody chooses last for dodge ball!"

"Oh no!" Tristan said mockingly. "I wouldn't want to wish that fate upon anyone."

Rory laughed. "No, he's not that bad. But, with him there's no chance in Hell that I'll win!"

Tristan gasped. "Oohlala, a competitive Rory. Where did she come from?" 

"Oh, she's been here all along. She especially comes out when people call me a softie", she puffed. "Hello, me a SOFTIE!? I'm still a Gilmore, people!" She smiled. "But, I do guess you bring it out of me more."

Tristan chuckled.

"No really, Tris. You've really loosened me up this year. I really needed that and I like it." She stated.

"You're welcome. And okay, you have flattered me enough, I'll come"

Rory gave him a half-smile. _YES!_

"Aww", Tristan laid a hand over his heart. "And that's the first time you've actually acknowledged that I'm a good influence."

"Hmm yeah, you can come in handy sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you say now, but before you'll know it I'll have you crossed over to the dark side…" Tristan laughed vindictively.

"There's no way in Hell that I'll…" She stopped when she realised her mistake.

"Yes, yes. That's right. In **Hell**!!" Tristan started laughing hysterically.

Rory pouted and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!", he shrieked. "Getting physical AGAIN, Gilmore??" Tristan mock-gasped and laughed some more.

Rory was fuming and playfully let her fingers wander over his chest, down his abs, to his sides…and started tickling him.

"Wohuohohaah! I'm gonna get you, Gilmore." He started tickling her back.

They continued to engage in a battle of tickling, agreeing to stop, and tickling each other again. "Can't handle the truth, huh?" Tristan said in between laughs and attacks, to infuriate her some more.

"Ahem." They heard coughing. Rory stopped and also pushed Tristan, who kept his arm around her.

"Pacey, Joey." Paris said dryly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Rory we need you for an extra meeting with the Franklin. Mrs. LaVelle, our dean's secretary was in a car accident this morning and we need to decide who's going to cover it.", Paris announced.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Rory asked with Tristan still holding her.

Paris set her jaw and looked at them for a second, before throwing her hands up. "I give up!", she muttered while stalking off.

"Oh", Rory murmured and tried to release herself from Tristan's grip. Tristan dropped his hands from her shoulders to his sides and Rory turned to him, still slightly blushing from their heated chase. "I guess she means that I should go. Now." 

"Yeah", he smiled and looked down at her rosy cheeks and fluttering lashes. 

Rory went to gather her things. "Thank heavens she said Pacey and not Dawson." Tristan joked softly from behind her.

"Yeah, but what about calling me Joey?! She's even more of a neurotic freak than I am. Much more uptight." Rory faced Tristan with shining eyes, daring him to contradict her.

"No…but…" he started and Rory smiled happy with her triumph. She knew he couldn't resist.

"-Joey is hot. And you have totally copied that half-smile of hers." Tristan responded.

"No, I have not!", Rory said indignantly.

"Yes, you have…You're Miss 'Most Lopsided Face of America'!" He told her as she was walking away.

"Bye, Jailbait." Rory held up her hand (instead of just one finger) and started running towards her building.

"Bye." Tristan looked after her for some moments more, before walking over to the bench to get his stuff.

"She's so tiring." 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: More Than This

****

Part: 3/?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls/Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

****

Rating: I don't know, I'll guess PG-13.

****

Category: R/T (friendship)

****

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everybody that has read this story, especially everybody that reviewed. I'm so happy you're giving this story a chance. Always feel free to give me some pointers. I am very worried if I can keep everyone in character. Rory's a bit more like Lorelai here. But I figured, on the show in her scenes with Tristan that Rory always seemed a bit more daring. And Rory's friendship has made Tristan a bit more relaxed. In upcoming scenes of him interacting with Rory's posse, he'll also be a lot nicer than you're used to, but he's acting that way for the sake of Rory. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, it's short and not very exciting. But I had to set up some things for upcoming chapters. I hope you can still enjoy it. Also, I mean no offense to Beavis and Butt-head and Married…with Children. I love both shows. And once again, I wish my computer also had punctuation check, grrr.

Chapter 3

It was Friday and finally time for lunch. Tristan quietly approached Rory, who was sitting alone at one of the tables. Her plate with food and her book were lying in front of her and she noticeably was paying more attention to the latter.

"Gilmore, your food is getting cold."

Rory held her hand up pointedly, for him to be quiet and continued reading.

"Okay, sheesh, but your coffee is getting cold too," Tristan remarked.

"-Where?!" Her head shot up, she grunted when she saw Tristan's usual annoying smirk plastered all over his face. 

"Do you have the coffee? Or not?" Rory asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Ouch, is it your time of the month?" He said and pulled the coffee from behind his back to give it to her.

She went to grab it. "Really Tristan, really? A 'time-of-the-month'- joke? Good Lord, where did you pick up that one? I know, your favorite show," she paused for effect, "-"Beavis and Butt-head", a.k.a. the lamest cartoon ever." She quipped matter-of-factly.

Tristan's eyes widened. "Oh, you're not getting it now," he warned and pulled the coffee back.

Disappointed, Rory stuck out her lower lip.

"Not for free, at least. Beg." He ordered.

Rory rolled her eyes. _Like I have too much pride to beg? Who does he think I am? A guy? Him?_

"Oh please, Tristan, king of hotness and Chilton. If you'll give me the coffee, I will worship your mighty fine ass forever!" She said dramatically.

"Promise?" He smirked and gave her the coffee.

After she had a big gulp and gave a sigh, Tristan felt secure enough to sit down.

"Was that really necessary, though? I thought we'd decided that we didn't want to turn into my mom and Luke, version 2.0?" Rory asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, that would be kind of annoying." Tristan replied.

"And hopeless. Don't forget hopeless. We don't want that, right? We want or life's to go somewhere." Rory stated uncertainly.

"Right!" He agreed quickly. 

Tristan seemed to think about that for a while.

"Okay, has the book been put away and is the coffee gone? Because, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I got an A-," Rory cut him off.

"No, that's not what I wanted to tal-…What? An A-? For that trig quiz?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"Wow, that's amazing. Congratulations!" Tristan said with excitement.

"Thanks!" Rory lifted her chin and smiled. Tristan looked at her in awe.

"Yeah, I know I must have bugged you endlessly about it. So, I was thinking we could celebrate…" Rory rubbed her hands together. 

Tristan's eyes twinkled. "Go on, " he urged. 

"Well, I thought we…" Rory paused, "Oh, what did you want to talk to me about then?"

"Oh right. Well, I wanted to know about tomorrow, about the fair. We're still on, right?"

"Of course!" She answered enthusiastically.

"Okay, cool. I just wanted to know at what time do they hide the eggs? Because, if they're doing that tonight, then maybe I should come over. To, you know, do some…scamming?"

Rory shook her head no.

"Scheming?"

Rory shook her head again.

"Scavenging?"

Tristan continued at her repeated denial.

"Sneaking?? What is it?" He yelled in frustration.

"Yes, you were right the first, second and fourth time. The scavenging part will start tomorrow. No, what I meant was that they don't hide them tonight." Rory explained.

"Do you know when they do hide them?"

"Aha, it varies, but usually they do it in about thirty minutes before take-off. While the rest of us waits in the high school gym. It's like this, every year Taylor hires a different non-participant to lead a team of neutrals that are capable of quickly and creatively hiding all the eggs. This year my mom has been egging on Luke to volunteer for the job."

"Oh great!" Tristan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I was thinking…" Rory coughed, "I was hoping we could try this the corrupt, I mean correct, way. Otherwise it wouldn't be a real victory." She told him.

"And moral Rory returns. So, it seems I haven't corrected, ugh de-corrected?" Tristan sputtered and Rory laughed. "- Corrupted you enough, yet. I may just have to corrupt you a bit more." He said with a promising tone.

"Oh, but then I'd just have to de-corrupt, uh correct you some more," she said with faux sweetness.

"Na-ah, I still could easily corrupt you again then." He smiled arrogantly.

"But, I won't stop until I have you turned into a full-fledged nice guy." 

Tristan's face crumpled at that.

" Yeah, but I will then. I will. Okay, this is dumb." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Very," Rory agreed. "Too sappy, ahem, for us."

Rory smiled in a seemingly desperate manner. "I feel kind of stupid today, you too? I think it is either because the chef has put something in the food or because my mom made me watch 3 back-to-back episodes of "Married…with Children"?

"No, are you kidding? If Kelly Bundy had indeed rubbed off on you, it already would have been a lot worse at this point, you would not be getting an A minuses on trig. But what an experience that would be for you. Wow." Tristan continued his silly fantasy. "You would find yourself on dangerous, unknown territory, metamorphosing into Lori "straight C's" Gilmore. You know, you might actually start up "The Stars Hollow Official 'Beavis and Butt-head' Fan Club" to please your mechanic boyfriend. By the way, how is Dean enjoying his job at the garage? You must like him dirty like that, huh?" 

Rory shot him daggers, but Tristan didn't budge. "You would also get highlights and start wearing these skanky, gold mini-skirts…Hey! This might not be such a bad thing. I approve." He said with a lazy smile on his face. "I hereby give you permission to watch as many reruns of "Married…with Children", as you like."

"First of all, you creep, it would be a Monster Truck fancl-," Rory started with full-force, but she was interrupted by Tristan's friends. _Oh and coincidentally here are our two resident Al Bundy wannabe's now._

"Married…with Children? I love that show!" Duncan said.

"Yeah, with Christina Applegate," the other one, Bowman, said. "She's hot!"

"Hey Dugrey, Gilmore", they said in acknowledgement.

Rory watched as Tristan did that silly guy greeting with them and they sat down, throwing all their stuff on the table. _They're such morons, but at least they're better than those awful, popular jock-types Tristan hung out with constantly last year._

Tristan gave her a kick under the table and threw her an urgent look. _Oh! Oops._

"Hi…guys," Rory smiled a sweet smile, which they returned.

"Duncan, you're all better? I heard you were sick?" She asked with polite, but fake concern.

"Yeah, I was feeling a little under the weather, but I'm back now and ready to be rocking and rolling!"

"Oh yeah!" Bowman cheered and they high-fived. 

Rory kept her smile tight. _Aww, it's always the innocent ones that experience the most joy in life._

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Bowman asked them.

Rory started, but then pursed her lips as Tristan answered. "Oh, we were talking about this fair they're having in Rory's town tomorrow. I'm going to go." Tristan filled them in, in a concise way.

"Cool," Bowman responded.

"Didn't you have that date then?" Duncan inquired. "With Jessica whatshername…?"

"McDowell," Bowman provided "She is hottt."

Rory refrained from rolling her eyes and she shot Tristan an alarmed look. He was sitting with his hands covering his face. 

"F--," he silently cursed. "I thought that was next week!" Tristan said looking at Rory.

"It's okay." Rory said softly.

"No, I really wanted to go with you." Tristan told her honestly. "Damnit!"

"Hey man, **you** asked **her**, right?"

"Well, yeah. Does that mean I can still cancel?" Tristan asked Duncan hopefully.

"I think the rule is no, but you can try. She's nice." Duncan said lightly.

"Yeah she is, but I practically begged her to come with me." Tristan said, feeling defeated

Rory had a sudden desire to not be sitting at that table. _I had already looked forward to this so much._

"Listen," Tristan touched Rory's arm, "I made a deal with her. More like a mutual favor, actually." Tristan continued to explain. "My uncle is having this formal party next week, which I needed a date for. And Jessica's father, Malcolm McDowell, is a respected business partner of my father's. So, I reckoned, if I take Jessica, then there'd be no way my father would be able to give me grief about that. And Jessica agreed, but in return I had to go with her this shindig her family is throwing tomorrow night. Damn, I purposely secured this weeks ahead of time, and now I'm still screwed." Tristan said dejectedly. 

Rory looked at him, but didn't say anything. Duncan and Bowman shared a knowing look.

"But, dude, that doesn't sound like she would mind that much if you would blow her off." Duncan said and Bowman gave Rory an encouraging smile.

"No, and her father doesn't care who she brings." Tristan continued wearily, "And Jessica is a very nice girl, but there's no way that if I'll cancel, she'll still go with me next week."

Rory was a bit hesitant to say what she was going to say, but her determination to have him there tomorrow won out.

"Uhm, " Rory swallowed, "I'm no McDowell, but is a Gilmore passable enough to please your father?"

Duncan and Bowman started smiling and wildly nodded their heads up and down.

"I-I…don't know." Tristan stammered.

"What? Your dad, he kind of likes me, right?" Rory muttered.

"Yeah, he does like you."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Ror, is that I don't think that it will go over that well with your boyfriend."

"Oh," she bit her lip.

"Yeah, " Tristan said bitingly.

"I hadn't thought about that…" Rory said, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"But, but!" Rory brightened, "He connived and ended up stealing my mother for tomorrow's hunt! I think that claiming a parent for the night ranks even higher than borrowing a significant other for a couple of hours. Dean owes me, everybody know my mom and I are a winning combination!" Rory stated proudly, although she knew she was reaching.

"Okay…so?" Tristan said, very reluctant.

"Yes, I'm sure Dean will be fine with it. And if not, I'll think of something. I promise." Rory crossed her fingers for him, reaffirming.

"Okay, I guess I should go find Jessica, to tell her the news." Tristan got up.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rory asked his good friends once Tristan had left.

"Sure, he'll be fine. He's more worried about you." Bowman told her kindly.

Rory's cheeks warmed at the thought and she smiled to herself.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go. To the library. I need books," Rory said nervously, she was feeling a bit shy, being alone with Tristan's (other) friends. She rambled on rapidly, "I can't go after class. On Friday I have these weekly dinners with my grandparents, that I have to attend with my mother. This week we're having a barbecue, so that means I have to leave early. So, that's why I can't go after class." She sighed, "If you see him, please tell him to call me ASAP. Okay? Bye guys!" Rory rushed out of the cafeteria. 

The guys watched her until she disappeared.

"Wow, must be hard."

"Yeah…what?" Duncan asked.

"Being friends with a girl." Bowman replied

"Yeah", especially with a not-ugly girl like that."

"Yeah, definitely," Bowman agreed. "Rory is hot!"

AN2: Okay, so the next chapter (R+T at the fair) will either be up later today, or tomorrow : -)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Title: More Than This

****

Part: 4/?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls/Amy Sherman-Palladino. 

****

Rating: PG.

****

Category: R/T. 

****

Author's Notes: Thanks everybody that reviewed and told me that the last installment didn't suck. I guess I was just worried, because the tone of it seemed a bit different than the first two chapters. And Tristan seemed a bit too cooky, instead of cocky. In the next chapter, he'll be redeemed (in reverse, lol). I'm sorry this chapter took longer that I said (I didn't promise!!). I always spend a lot more time on typing it up and polishing it, than I do on writing it. --Also, you may have noticed, it's no longer a friendship story. There's been a change of plan again. It won't have two endings. I was very stubbornly trying to stick to my 'just friends' idea. But, what they say is true; the story writes itself. It should have been expected. How can those two not like each other? I don't know whom I was trying to convince…And yay, we're finally out of Chilton!

Chapter 4

Rory sat at her kitchen table slowly clicking her spoon against the inside walls of her cup.

"Honey, that's so annoying!" Lorelai said as she breezed past Rory.

Rory looked up at her mom's already retreating figure. "Oh, sorry!" Rory said grouchily.

Rory heard a voice coming from the living room. "Hello is anybody here?" 

"In here…?" Rory answered.

"Hey!" Lane said as she entered the Gilmore kitchen.

"Oh hey, it's you," Rory said with little enthusiasm.

"Okay, and once more **with** feeling."

Rory smiled. "Hey Lane!" She said brightly, before looking down to stare at her cup again.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" Lane demanded.

"Nothing's wrong!" Rory said, slightly laughing.

"Okay, then why are you looking so down? Tristan called you last night to say, he was still coming, right?'"

"He did…" Rory answered. 

"Yeah, so? That's good." Lane commented

"Maybe, but Lane…I can't help but feel like I've totally guilt-tripped him into going." 

"How so?" Lane asked, concerned.

"Well, he was initially trying to say no, but I -me with my troubling, overactive imagination- thought he did that because of Dean. And why do I keep pushing him to get on with Dean, anyway? Technically, Tristan has no connection to Dean. I shouldn't make them feel obligated to spend time together, much less like each other." Rory said almost out of breath.

"Yeah, I know, Rory. But, they do have a connection: you. Tristan is your friend and Dean is your boyfriend. You just thought it'd be nice if they got along." Lane told Rory in a comforting tone.

"Nice for **me**…I guess. Gosh, have I always been this selfish?" Rory cried out.

"Rory, come on." Lane warned her friend not to go there.

"Yeah, okay, " Rory said softly, "I guess I just wanted to show Dean what a good guy Tristan really is."

"And for Tristan to see that about Dean." Lane said.

"Yeah…That too." Rory frowned. "It's just, he was trying to say no, I don't think it had actually anything to do with Dean. He obviously just didn't want to go. He had a date! Or some 'potential booty', as he likes to call it. And now he's stuck coming to my stupid town event, because I manipulated him into it." Rory felt a few tears stinging against her eyes. She quickly rubbed them.

"Oh, crap. The jerk was right. I'm definitely pms-ing." Rory deadpanned.

Lane laughed. "Well you said he totally forgot about that. And from what I've seen Tristan doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do something he doesn't want to do." She offered.

"Alright," Rory sighed and stood up. She walked over to the stairs, "MOM, hurry up! We were meeting them ten minutes ago!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Lorelai raced down the stairs, "just have to look for my one shoe, that I'm sure is around here somewhere…Millie!"

Rory walked back to Lane.

"So, you're meeting them at Luke's?" Lane asked.

"Yes. Neutral ground, you know? And Jess can act as a buffer slash mediator if needed."

"Right," Lane nodded.

"Hey! What about me?" Lorelai stumbled in on one foot, skillfully worming her other foot in her shoe, using one hand. "What am I?"

"You're my support system," Rory answered.

Lorelai smiled proudly, "And Luke can be your bodyguard!" She added.

"Okay, let's go-" Rory was cut off by the sound of her beeper. "Oh, it's from Tristan." She read the text message out loud. 

__

"R, 1st park car @ yr crib, c ya @ L. in 5. XX T."

"Oh, there he is!" Lorelai said, looking out the window.

Rory quickly stormed out of the front door, where Tristan had already started walking towards Luke's.

"Tristan!" He turned around. "Wait!" Rory breathed heavily coming up to him.

"Hey, Rory?" Tristan put his hands on her shoulders, to slow her down. "What happened? I thought **I** was running fifteen minutes late." He said.

"What else?" Rory rolled her eyes. Tristan looked at her for further explanation.

She sighed. "My mom couldn't find her one shoe. And speaking of shoes…" Rory guided Tristan back to his car.

"Did you bring your hiking boots?" She whispered urgently. He nodded.

"A shuffle?" Nod.

"A long black coat?" Nod.

She huddled him a bit closer and Tristan got this conspicuous look on his face. 

"Did you bring that flashlight? The big one we saw in the gardening shed behind your house that one day?"

"Yeah, " he whispered.

"Good…Good. Good boy." She smiled at him, satisfied.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you to too."

Rory waited for him to speak and when he didn't she raised her eyebrows.

"In private." Tristan specified.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. Tristan pointed past her.

"Hello ladies!" he waved at Lorelai and Lane who were standing in the doorframe with big smiles painted on their faces.

Rory turned and felt embarrassed. She hurriedly signaled them to scoot. "Ahem."

"-Okay!" She said to Tristan, "Let's go talk in my room."

Rory went inside and Tristan followed after he got something from his car. He went into the kitchen to stand behind her, where she was talking.

"-Mom, Lane. Tristan and I need to…discuss, uhm, some strategies for tonight. Secret stuff, you understand. So, if you could kindly leave for the living room for five minutes, that'd be great."

"Okay," Lane and Lorelai stood up. Lorelai walked pass Tristan, "But, you're stripping for us later." She said and poked him in the ribs. Tristan smiled uncomfortably.

Rory and Tristan moved into her room. Rory sat down at her bed and looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, okay. You see I needed to do this in private…I got you a belated Easter present, but forgot to get something for your mom. So…here." He held out a fancy-looking bag for her.

"Oh, Tristan. You didn't have to do that!" She said, but happily accepted and unwrapped the present anyway.

"Oh," she pulled it out. "It's so cute!" Rory said.

"It's an Easter bunny" He explained, standing before her.

"Yeah, I see. But, he's wearing a gap and glasses. And holding a ruler and a notebook!" She said enthusiastically.

"So, you like it?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I love it." She said and put her hand on his knee.

"I figured, "He said smugly. "And even though everybody else hated him, Brainy Smurf was probably your favorite, right?"

"That's right." She said smiling.

"Mine was -" Tristan said, but Rory cut him off.

"Smurfette! I know, " Rory laughed, "Gosh, you're so predictable, Tris!" She pushed at his knee.

"Not anymore than you are, apparently." He smiled.

They beamed at each other for few moments more, before Rory put the bunny away on her pillow. She changed her tone. 

"So, how did it go with Jessica, exactly? You didn't say on the phone last night."

"Oh, she was pretty pissed. Yet she seemed so relieved about not having to come with me next week, I couldn't find the nerve to still ask her."

"She does sound pretty nice," Rory said quietly, "And about the party, I sort of have a plan…" Rory said and they moved closer together. At that moment Lorelai walked in.

"Hello Lovebirds, we have to go!" Lorelai said.

"Oh." Rory looked around her. "Well, we need to talk for a bit more. Can't you wait for us?"

"Honey…" Lorelai said with a tired tone. "We can't keep Dean waiting there like that forever!"

"Oh, " Rory sounded so disappointed that Tristan had to refrain from laughing. _Why couldn't we?_ He smiled to himself. Lorelai noticed and frowned.

"Oh, okay. You go, meet Dean and we'll follow soon?" Rory offered.

"Okay…Lane's already left too. Bye!" Lorelai ran out of there.

"Bye!" They said simultaneously.

Rory stood up and closed her door.

"So, I know this probably is going to be disappointing to you, but remember, it's all part of my plan." Rory said and looked at Tristan questioningly.

"You can go on," he said.

"Okay, our best bet for Dean to agree to let me go with you next week when I talk to him tomorrow, is for me to play the 'But, you took my mother!'-Card. And to work that one to our fullest advantage, we have to let them win tonight…" Rory looked at him expectantly, before continuing. "Now, we are probably the only competition they have, since nobody else in this town takes it seriously. So, I figure, we just have to take us out of the equation and voila; victory for them!"

Tristan nodded, "Okay, but what about that Kirk dude?"

"Well, his partner is Marianne O'Malley, and she, like you, also experiences her egghunt debut tonight. Plus, and I cant confirm this, but I've heard from pretty reliable sources -I overheard my mom and Dean talking on the phone yesterday- that Marianne has a little crush on Kirk. And please, Kirk with a girl who likes him? That's a recipe for disaster!" She laughed.

"Okay, so that's the plan?" Tristan asked.

"That's the plan, so far. And you being extra, extra nice to Dean, of course." She smiled.

"I'll try," Tristan said dryly.

"Now, I don't know how good we are together, so just planning to hold back a little, probably isn't a guarantee for loserdom. It's a ninety minute hunt, so I guess it will be best to either start late or quit early." Rory suggested.

"Okay, but if we start late then most of the eggs will be gone. And showing up eggless will seem too suspicious." Tristan calculated.

"Okay, so we will stop early and hide in the bushes, or something. We'll see. But, we have to go now. If we don't, that as well will seem suspicious." Rory said. 

Tristan and Rory both got up and started their walk over to Luke's.

"They will think we've planting a minefield." Rory said cynically.

"Yeah," Tristan looked pensive, "Or have been 'flying on the wings of love'."

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"Your mom?" Tristan said explaining, "She called us Lovebirds earlier. It was a stupid pun-joke that obviously required too much of your limited memory." He said teasingly.

"Yeah. Funny. Haha." Rory said, sounding slightly bitter. "And Lord, 'flying on the wings of love'? How lame does that sound?"

"Rory Gilmore, ladies and gentlemen. From now on no longer eclectic." Tristan announced in an anchor-type of voice.

"I was never eclectic," she said, "I'm very picky about stuff!" 

"Yeah, especially about your friends, right?" Tristan smiled at her knowingly.

"Right! And my men." Rory added thoughtfully.

They walked quietly for a while.

"So, it's probably going to get pretty late, I assume you're spending the night?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I asked my dad and he was shockingly fine with me spending the night at a girl's house. I think he was surprised that I bothered to ask him for once." 

Rory gave him a look.

"But, he knows you have a boyfriend. So, yeah, that's it. He trusts **you**."

Rory patted him on the shoulder and changed the subject by pointing over to the square. "Oh, look at that! They brought back the mini-farm from last week! It has baby chicks and lambs **and** a cow! See, Jackson is milking it!" Rory laughed.

"Can we go there later?" She asked Tristan.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Okay, but then I'll have to stop back at the house first. I have to get my camera, so I can snap a picture of you holding a little goat!" Rory teased him.

"I don't think so, Gilmore!" He laughed.

They'd arrived at Luke's doorstep and Rory moved to get in.

"Hey," Tristan stopped her. "What exactly am I giving up by letting them win?"

"Oh," Rory whispered, "When you win, you get to keep all the eggs you've assembled and are free to eat them. You know, if you want to take the express to Heart Attack City. And this year Al's Pancake World is the sponsor, so that means on top of that a free meal at his Saturday night 'all you can eat'-buffet. For in case you wanted to add even more fun to your cholesterol party." She smiled. "Do you think you can manage to give that up?"

"It'll be a sacrifice, yeah, but sure." He said, "And I'll do anything that keeps me from having to plead with Paris to please go with me!" 

Rory laughed softly.

They waited for a bit, before they entered. Rory saw Dean sitting at the table by the window and rushed over to him, trusting Tristan to follow her. She quickly pecked Dean on the cheek and did a silent prayer before sitting down. She saw Tristan approaching them slowly, like a tiger heading for it's prey, but he backed off when Rory decided to throw him a strict look.

"Hey," Dean said to him.

"Hey man," Tristan greeted him and sat down next to Rory and opposite of Dean.

Rory squirmed in her seat. "So Dean, where's mom?"

Dean pointed towards the counter.

"No, Luke! Give me the coffee!"

"Lorelai, you already had two cups too many!"

Rory and Tristan both turned their heads away, in what seemed like disgust.

Dean had to laugh at that. "What's the matter you guys?"

"Nothing!" Rory said defensively.

"Okay…" Dean swallowed.

Rory squirmed some more and was happy to see Jess coming up to their table. "Hi Jess!"

"Hey Rory," he said a bit skeptical at her enthusiasm. "You hungry or something?"

"She is!" Lorelai answered for Rory while she sat herself down. "And can you get her a coffee too? I was unable to pursue Luke into already having it ready for her, though I told him she really, **really** needed it!"

"-What? Why?" Dean asked.

"-Are you alright?" Tristan asked urgently.

"Yeah! I'm okay, just a little…." Rory looked at her mom for a rescue. _Great going, mom! What should I say? My hormones are standing in my way?_

"She's…she's a little coffee deprived."

"What?" Tristan bent his head to her. "Are you skipping coffee again? You shouldn't do that. Your body isn't used to it."

"Ohh!" Lorelai gasped. "You actually have skipped coffee? Honey, you know that's the #1 Gilmore Sin!"

"Mom, it was no big deal. I was a bit edgy and nervous. So, I thought it would be wise. Mom, Tristan, I now realize that I'm a Gilmore and hereby pledge that I shall never do it again." Rory said tiredly.

"Why were you feeling nervous?" Dean questioned with concern.

"Just for school, I guess. Upcoming finals must be really getting to me. Tristan made some comment about liking nail polish on a girl and I totally freaked out. I started laying into him about feminism and animal testing. Of course, that in turn freaked him out and he called me a neurotic headcase."

"And then you suggested to her she quit coffee?" Lorelai looked at Tristan sternly.

"No mom, like I said, Tristan just made me realize that I **am **a bit stressed, so I thought it would help."

"How could you think that? In what cruel universe would we have to live in for that to ever be the answer?" Lorelai cried out astonished.

"Mom, it's no big deal! Coffee, you know, is just a drink. Albeit, a very addictive drink, there are tons more important things in the world than COFFEE!" Rory stood up, "Now, If you'll excuse me. I suddenly have to go to the bathroom. "

The table watched her walk away. Jess started whistling and went back to his work as if nothing had happened.

"Look, I'll talk to her. I think I have a pretty good idea about what's bothering her. And really, it's no big deal." Tristan told Lorelai and Dean.

"Okay, then." Lorelai said. She stood up and nudged Dean, but he wouldn't budge.

"Seriously, Forester. It's just something that happened at Chilton."

"Okay, man," Dean said in a forced tone.

"We'll see you **soon**," Lorelai told Tristan and dragged Dean out of there.

AN2: Rory's rant was probably me talking. I find coffee disgusting and I hate writing about it, hehe. You can expect the next chapter next week.


End file.
